


Abbastanza lontano da vedere

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desire, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Pre-Series, Pseudo-Incest, Separations, Slash, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Se ti fermi a pensarci, forse l'hai sempre voluto.</i><br/>Basta un momento e cambia tutto. Storia della sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbastanza lontano da vedere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Far enough to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631983) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Scritta per la Sfida 6 della Staffetta in Piscina (ormai conclusa, le Pietre Azzurre hanno vintoo) coi prompt orfani: Il était une fois /tout commence comme ça {trad. C’era una volta/ tutto comincia così}; Tant qu'on rêve encore /Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore rien est perdu. {trad. Finché sognamo ancora/ Ed i nostri occhi sono ancora sorpresi, niente è perduto} [Tant qu’on rêve encore – Le Roi Soleil OST].  
> Colma una lacuna che sentivo da un po'. Consideratela come "numero 0" alla serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ ; e magari anche a una futura nuova serie ;) ~~prima finisci quel che hai cominciato~~.

 

È il momento in cui sei abbastanza lontano da vedere la persona e non il _fratello_ – nome di monolitiche pastoie – quello in cui cambia tutto. Un pensiero distratto: bellezza, fedeltà, miglioramento; ecco ciò che vedono le donne che lo amano.

Ma il pensiero è un seme che, per quanto piccolo, nella tua mente ha sempre attecchito bene. E questo più di tutti, scoprirai, ha delle conseguenze, perché non c'è vincolo che ti leghi a Thor. E' una nozione che il dolore ti ha impresso nelle ossa. Non siete legati dal sangue se non il più lontano e _ogni via è aperta_.

Inizi a ipotizzare, per scherzo, poi l'idea prende piede. L'immaginazione diventa sogno. Il ricordo, nutrimento per il desiderio.

Se ti fermi a pensarci, forse l'hai sempre voluto; e l'unione di due corpi non è forse la parità perfetta, nel suo stato più nobile? Hai perduto anche troppo tempo.

Ma ora la strada è percorribile (di nuovo un sussurro dal nucleo dell'essere). Se stretta la potresti allargare. Se impervia troveresti scorciatoie, abbatteresti gli ostacoli. Il più grande, lo sai, è ciò che sei diventato, e questo ti fa paura.

La verità, vecchia nemica.

E l'amore, vecchio alleato.

L'uno potrà forse condurti all'altra in pace, pensi. E vuoi farlo accadere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ❤❤❤


End file.
